bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Seiji Shishikura/Synopsis
__TOC__ Synopsis Provisional Hero License Exam Arc 220px|thumb|Shiketsu students start the first phase. On the day of the Provisional Hero License Exam, Shiketsu High students arrive at Takoba National Stadium together. Fellow student Inasa Yoarashi notices U.A. students chanting "Plus Ultra" and crashes it. Seiji reprimands Inasa and tells him he shouldn't burst into other people's group. Inasa emphatically apologizes and Seiji tells him to leave with the others. The Shiketsu students change into their hero costumes and meet with the hundreds of other students inside the stadium for orientation. After Yokumiru Mera explains the rules, the first phase of the exam begins and the Shiketsu students split up. Seiji ends up in the city district of the arena and uses his Quirk to knead several students into balls of flesh. Katsuki, Eijiro, and Denki happen upon this area and Seiji attacks them immediately. Seiji sends a mound of flesh at Katsuki but Eijiro jumps in the way and gets hit. Seiji transforms Eijiro into a ball of flesh and tells the other two U.A. students that his actions are simply a show of power. He says that Shiketsu students are obligated to wear their uniform hats while working as heroes because all of their actions are crowned in tradition. Seiji believes U.A. students like Katsuki lack this level of dignity and this makes his vulgar and ordinary. 220px|left|thumb|"You're the worst of them Bakugo!" Katsuki brushes off Seiji's monologue and insults his eyes, angering the Shiketsu student. Seiji says he has a lot of respect for U.A. but the students of Class 1-A ruin its dignity. Katsuki replies that Seiji needs to speak more with his actions rather than his words. Seiji is provoked into attacking and says that Katsuki is the perfect example of the aforementioned stain on U.A.'s reputation. Katsuki counters Seiji's flesh ball attacks with his AP Shot: Auto-Cannon Super Move and breaks the flesh apart with rapid-fire beams. Seiji laments allowing himself to get provoked and regroups after falling into Katsuki's trap. He calms down and decides to crush Katsuki's pride to force him to reflect on his actions. Katsuki rushes to attack and Seiji sends his flesh attacks at him. Katsuki blows them apart with his AP Shot attack and explosions. Denki shoots two orange disks at Seiji and he avoids them. He calls Denki an eyesore and threatens to turn him into a meatball. 200px|thumb|Seiji shouts his superiority to Denki. Katsuki demands Seiji not ignore him and attacks with another AP Shot. Seiji blocks it with a meat shield and says he hasn't been ignoring him. In fact, Seiji floated a mound of flesh beneath their elevated battlefield and used it to flank the U.A. students. A flesh attack lands on Katsuki's back and Seiji reminds him of what happened to Eijiro and calls checkmate. Katsuki is transformed into a ball of flesh and Seiji calls him pathetic. Seiji reminds Denki that this is a show of power. He explains that he wishes to aid the examiners vetting process by eliminating unworthy heroes himself. Denki finds it odd that Seiji would prioritize this over passing, but Seiji says it's odder for the number ordinary heroes to grow. Seiji reveals that people who have been turned into flesh balls retain their sentience. So if Denki uses his Electrification Quirk, he'll hurt his allies. Denki tells Seiji he wishes he would stop spewing insults. Seiji replies that Denki has some self-awareness to his own flaws but Denki actually says he meant stop insulting his friends. Seiji attacks with his floating flesh but Denki counters by throwing a grenade at Seiji. Seiji barely dodges the explosion and is confused as to how something detonated with Katsuki immobilized. He quickly realizes that Katsuki gave Denki a grenade just before he was turned into a meatball. 220px|left|thumb|Denki electrocutes Seiji. Denki tells Seiji he stumbled into a great spot and then shoots electricity through him using his new Sharpshooting gear. Seiji happened to walk in front of the two disks Denki launched earlier and they act as conductors for Denki's electricity, allowing the electric current to pass through Seiji's body and severely injure him. Seiji falls on one knee and reals from the attack. He starts to lose his grip on the people he turned into meatballs and they slowly revert to normal. Denki tells Seiji that his friends try hard to be heroes and that he has no right to judge them. Seiji gets angry and yells that he's trying to get them all to reflect on themselves. Katsuki and Eijiro return to their normal forms and attack. Eijiro punches Seiji in the gut and Katsuki finishes him off with an explosion. Seiji is incapacitated for the remainder of the first phase and fails the exam as a result. At the start of the second and final phase of the licensing exam, Seiji watches from the stands. He talks to what appears to be a Shiketsu teacher about Inasa's lack of experience and patience. The teacher says Seiji is the only Shiketsu student who has failed so far and he needs to reflect on himself. He fears Seiji's been too influenced by Stain to reform heroes. Seiji replies that its absurd that he would be influenced by a villain. Remedial Course Arc Seiji accompanies Inasa and Camie to the end of the provisional license training course. Although he's not permitted to take part in the class, he's granted permission to observe. Shoto Todoroki and Katsuki are also present at the exam. Camie and Inasa talk to them but Seiji warns them not to sully themselves with sub-par students from U.A. High. Katsuki taunts him for failing the first phase of the licensing exam and Seiji gets angry with him. Before the training begins, Seiji sits with his teacher and says that Camie is a fool. The teacher argues that she's just bubbly and Seiji claims that's why the villains targeted her. Seiji is angry with himself for never noticing a member of the League of Villains impersonated his classmate. The heroes in training are tasked with winning the hearts of troubled children from Masegaki Primary School. Seiji believes Inasa's warm personality is perfect for the task and he's clearly irritated when Inasa's first attempt fails. 200px|left|thumb|Seiji has a conversation with All Might. Seiji joins Present Mic and commentates during the trial. He tells the hero students not to allow themselves to be provoked by the children. Seiji believes the students should not respond with force and they need to open a dialogue with the children. Present Mic questions how the children have such powerful Quirks and Seiji responds. He explains that Quirks that continue to mix from generation to generation will inevitably become stronger over time. There is a theory called the "Quirk Singularity" where some people believe Quirks will eventually run out of control. Seiji is surprised when his peers use their Quirks to play with the children. He calls it a perfect parry to the kids' aggression and says they managed to deepen their interactions with the children without breaking their spirits. The four students pass the trial and exit the gymnasium. Outside they find Seiji talking to All Might. Camie comments on it and it makes him angry since they're talking about her. References Category:Character Subpage Category:Synopsis